


Mother

by The_Beautiful_Monster



Series: legend of korra aus [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Other, familiy fluff, honestly idk what to tag this as tbh, kya is korras mom, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beautiful_Monster/pseuds/The_Beautiful_Monster
Summary: Legend of Korra AUKya had always wanted a child but had never found someone to start a family with. She decides to start one on her own. She has a daughter the night her father, Aang dies and nearly eight years later finds out Korra is the avatar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own LoK or TLA

Kya had been away from her family for nearly five years now, she had grown up a lot since having last seen them. She was almost forty years old now, most people her age had already started families so she figured she only had a few years left to get going. She stood outside of her parents’ home in the Southern Water Tribe, they had settled here a few years back when Tenzin and Pema married. A part of her was scared to go into the home, though she’d been in it many times before she had never been here to tell them anything important. </p><p>“Kya, you’ve been standing here for ten minutes now. Don’t you think you should come in from the cold now?” It was her mother, Katara who had asked the question. She looked at the woman and nodded. “Sorry mom, I got lost in thought.” She explained before going into the warm home. The two of them went back to being quiet, neither really cared much if it was silent or not. They didn’t always need words. “Where’s father?” She asked, looking around the place. It was different from where she had grown up, on Air Temple Island. “He is getting the tea ready, at least he’s trying to get it ready,” Katara said with a teasing smile on her face. Once Aang had finished getting the tea ready and serving it, he sat with his family in the sitting room. “So, you said you had some news to share. Did you finally meet a lady to settle down with?” He asked, excited at the thought of two of his children marrying. “No, but it does have to somewhat do with that,” Kya explained without really saying what was on her mind. “Go on, we’re listening.” Katara urged, wondering what it was their daughter was trying to tell them. The silence filled the room for a few moments before she let out a small sigh and looked up at them. “I’m going to have a baby, well at least try to have one. If I don’t there’s always adoption, I just want to try to have a baby of my own before I look into that option.” Aang was confused, to say the least, he had thought his daughter liked woman. He tilted his head slightly and looked at her. “But I thought you didn’t like guys? How are you going to have a baby?” It was a good question and she had already thought of the answer. “Well, there’s this new thing some woman have been trying. It’s a little hard to explain, though.” It wasn’t hard, just embarrassing to tell her parents. “Oh.” He said. Katara was happy to hear that a grandchild would be in her future, she had already been promised a few from Tenzin and Pema and was actually quite excited about it. “I believe I’ve heard of that. Who will you be using to help with it?” She asked. “I did think of you mom, but then I thought about how weird it would be and decided against it,” Kya said. Aang was now a little lost, he hadn’t heard of any of these things. “So how are you having the baby again? I don’t think I understand what you’re both talking about.” He felt the need to let them know, he wanted to be in the loop too. “Kya is going to get a healer to bend someone's semen into her, it’s something that single woman or lesbians have been doing. It has worked quite a few times now.” Katara explained to her husband before replying to her daughter. “So long as you allow me to help you with the birthing process. Now have you decided what nation you’d like the child to be aside from water and air?” A small part of both women hoped that Aang's blood was strong enough to get into the child. “Water tribe.” </p><p>Aang now understood why his daughter hadn’t really wanted to tell them the whole process of it, it sounded … odd. “Oh.” Was all he had said before going back to being quiet, a little red in the face. The conversation had gone on for a while, Aang asked many questions about it while Katara and Kya discussed how much time she would have left for it to be possible.


	2. two

It had been nearly two months since Kya had spoken to her parents about her choice to have a baby on her own. She was excited and had been looking through some papers that held the men's profiles. They had the same thing for woman except it was different, if the woman couldn't get pregnant then the man would let someone bend his stuff into another woman and then if they were lucky out would pop a baby, as she was a healer she had done it a few times for both kinds of people. She stopped flipped through the paper after finding a profile she liked, she turned the page over after reading it all and saw a picture of Tarrlok. He was an up and coming politician tough her uncle Sokka didn't like him too much she just figured it was because he thought he was after his job even though they were from two different water tribes. She had met him a few times and had formed her own conclusions about him, he was charismatic and a pretty decent guy. Kya had decided she found the perfect guy to help her have a baby.

A few weeks after that Kya was lying on her back with her legs propped up and a healer named Akira who was talking her through the process. She had needed to travel to republic city in order to get it done, but she was doing it. As of now she was only half-listening, her nerves were a mess right now. Kya only allowed herself to stare at the ceiling as she was afraid she'd stop it before it finished if she watched it. Her breathing was quiet while it all happened, it was odd.

"This will be a bit cold," Akira warned her as she was bending it in.

"Okay." Kya shakily replied as she closed her eyes to brace for it.

As soon as it started it was over just as fast.

"All done," Akira told her with a warm smile.

"Already?" She asked as she slowly sat up and looked at her, receiving a nod in response.

It was about six weeks later Kya burst into her parents' home, she was pregnant and very excited about it. Katara looked up from a letter she had just gotten. Aang had left for republic city when she got back, which had only been three days ago.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, her eyes were bright.

Her mother gasped in surprise at the news as she looked at her daughter.

"When did you find out?" She asked her.

"A few days ago, the healer said everything was looking good and that I'm not out of the danger zone yet, but I just wouldn't keep it to myself any longer." Kya had gone to a local healer in order to not spoil the surprise, but she was too excited to keep it to herself for too long.


	3. three

Kya was bigger now, only just starting to show. She had only told a few people and they included her family and close friends, pretty much everyone she grew up around. Everyone was very supportive and excited for her, none more so than her parents of course.

"I wish I could find out what I was having before the baby arrives, it would be much easier to plan out a nursery."

She voiced her opinions to her older brother, Bumi who had come home for a few days on leave from the military.

"Doesn't everyone like being surprised?"

Bumi asked Kya, he liked surprises and well she had told him two surprises and their younger brother, Tenzin had given them another surprise when he had broken up with Lin and then married Pema a couple years after. The more he thought about it the more he guessed it was all full of surprises because they were the avatars kids.

"Of course, but still.  _This_  is a pretty big surprise, ya know. I don't know how people can go nine months like this, I've only been pregnant for like three months and I'm dying to know."

She told him with a small groan before turning to look at him.

"Do you think dad could go into the spirit state and find out what I'm going to have or would that be cheating?"

She had just thought of it right now. Bumi looked at her and seemed to be in deep thought before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"Dad! Dad!"

Kya and Bumi called as they ran over to their father like they were little kids again. Aang turned away from Toph and looked at his two children with an amused expression on his face.

"Yes?" He asked them.

"Kya, Bumi. How ya doin'?"

Toph as them both with a smile, she couldn't see them but she knew where they were standing so she made sure to stand towards their direction. The two stopped and caught there breathe once they were next to them.

"Can you go into the avatar state and find out what the baby will be? Like a boy or a girl."

Kya clarified as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Would it be possible or no?"

Bumi asked he was curious about it as well now that his sister had peeked his interest.

"Why didn't you do that for me when I was pregnant with Lin and Su or for Katara?"

Toph asked, now looking at her old friend and crossing her arms over her chest. Aang looked a little bewildered to be asked these things and since he had never tried he didn't know if he could.

"I don't know, I've never tried to do it before."

It was a truthful answer so he just hoped they took it.

"You sure try, maybe find out wether or not it's a bender,"

Toph suggested to him.

"Hey!"

Bumi took offense to that, now finding out the sex was one thing but finding out if it could bend or not, well now that upset him a little.

"Please, dad? Can you try?" Kya asked him with a pleading voice.


	4. four

Aang sat in his meditative pose, he had agreed to try for his daughter. He was soon in the avatar state and was wondering how he would even find this out. Was there a spirit that helped pregnant women or something?

"Hello? I need some help!"

He called out as he walked around, wandering the beautiful grasslands and watching some of the beautiful spirits float around. Aang wandered around for another few minutes before he came across a familiar scent, Iroh's tea. Eagerly following it he wound up at a little cottage where a party seemed to be taking place.

"Iroh!" He greeted before bowing in greeting to the old man.

"Avatar, how nice to see you." Iroh greeted him, giving his own greeting.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you would want to move on so you could be with your son?"

He asked with a soft expression.

"I thought about it, but I knew that I would be needed here and didn't want to go just quite yet." He explained to him with a smile.

"Come sit and have tea. We're having a party. Lu just turned five hundred and thirty-seven."

The spirit named Lu turned and looked at them all, its face was on its stomach and smiled at them.

"Hello, avatar Aang." It greeted.

Kya, Toph, and Bumi were all sitting around Aang as they watched him in his spirit state.

"Do you think he found out yet?" She asked them.

"No, he would have come back already," Bumi said with a shake of the head.

"Unless he found out and just doesn't want to come back yet," Toph suggested to them as she leaned back against her hands.

"That doesn't make any sense," Bumi said with a shake of the head.

"What brings you to the spirit world?" Iroh asked him with a small smile as they were sitting at a long table.

"Kya is pregnant and asked me to see if I could go into the spirit world and find out the baby's gender," Aang informed him.

"I had to give it a shot."

Iroh nodded in understanding, "Hmm, well I am not sure if there are any spirits that can do that, but you could ask the Kazoku."

Aang had never heard of them before, but then again he didn't know all of the spirits in the spirit world and it was a very vast place, now he was thinking he should have asked Tenzin if he knew any that could have been of help before trying this.

"Why is this taking so long?" Kya asked with a small groan and she dramatically threw herself against the floor.

"Why is what taking so long?"

Tenzin was walking around the place and had come across the small group. Toph turned her head to him,

"Twinkle Toes is in the spirit world trying to find out if your niece or nephew it gonna be a boy or a girl." She told him.

"Is there a spirit that can tell dad that stuff?" Bumi asked him curiously.

"Well there's the family, they might be able to help him."


End file.
